A parents mistakes
by supastar45
Summary: Yugi's parents do not approve of his boyfriend Yami so what happens when they walk in on the couple having sex?
1. Trouble with mom

AN: just a little one shot for you all. Oh and sexual content

Yugi was cleaning the house that day when he felt arms wrap around him and pull him back into a rock hard muscular body. Lips were suddenly at his neck as the hands holding his waist reached for the buttons of his shirt.

But before the hands could reach their target, they were slapped away and Yugi escaped his lover's grip. Yugi turned around to see his lover Yami. "Yami, I said no!"

The powerful ex pharaoh pouted at the younger boy. "But why not Yugi!" He whined trying to wrap his arms back around Yugi.

"You know why! Do you remember the last time we had sex while my parents were on their way here?"

Yami's grin was wide and perverted. "Which part?" Yugi blushed and smacked Yami's arm.

"The ending!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yugi moaned into Yami mouth as Yami removed his shirt and started to tweak one of Yugi's nipples. He moaned again as Yami pulled it and plucked it.

Yugi was suddenly picked up in his Yami's arms and carried to their bed before they went back to kissing. Suddenly Yami pulled away and removed his own shirt. "Where's your grandfather?"

Yugi just continued to stare at Yami's chest and Six pack stomach, not hearing a word the older teen was saying as he stared at the gorgeous sight in front of him.

Suddenly his great view was replaced by fingers snapping in his face to get his attention. Yugi finally looked up at Yami who repeated the question. A smirk was clear on Yami's face showing that he knew exactly what had distracted Yugi.

"He's picking up my parents at the airport today." Yami's smirk automatically turned into a frown.

"Don't your parents hate my guts? Why didn't you warn me about this?" Yugi smiled apologetically up at him before flipping their positions so that he was straddling him.

"I know a way to make it up to you." Yugi said as he reached behind him and rubbed Yami's erection through his pants. Yugi scooted back until he was right in front of Yami's crotch. He unbuckled Yami's belts before unzipping and unbuttoning his pants and pulling them off.

Yami's erection stood tall and proud and Yugi licked his lips before leaning down and teasingly licking the slit a few times. Yugi looked up and saw that the teasing licks were driving his boyfriend insane. He finally wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. Yami groaned and his head fell back as he bucked up into Yugi's mouth, forcing him to take more of Yami's cock in his mouth.

Yugi held Yami's hips down as he continued to suck him. He licked circles around the head before going back down and bobbing his head. Yami groaned in pleasure at the treatment from his boyfriend. "Yugi... I-I'm close..." Yugi continued his actions but suddenly pulled away.

Yami looked up at Yugi. "Why did you stop!" Yugi didn't answer the question and instead reached into the drawer of the bedside table and grabbed the lube they always used before handing it to Yami.

Yami smirked and flipped their position so that he was back on top. Yami reached down and helped Yugi slide out of his jeans and underwear so that they were both equally naked. "Hands and knees." Yami said and Yugi got into the position that Yami asked him to.

Yami coated three fingers in the lube and put two into Yugi at the same time. Yugi barely held back a moan as the fingers began to twist and plunge into him in the most pleasurable way.

After only a little while a third finger was pushed in with the other two and began fucking Yugi and stretching him. Yugi pushed back on the fingers with a loud moan as they pressed against his prostate. "Oh Yami!" Yugi gasped in pleasure. "Do that again!"

Yami pulled out his fingers and Yugi turned to him. "Why did you-" Yugi stopped when he realized how much he sounded like Yami had just a minute ago. "Ohhhh... That's why..." Yugi said as he realized that his lover was getting revenge.

Yami squirted some more of the lube into his hand and used it to cover his cock. He grabbed Yugi's hips and positioned himself at yugi's entrance and pushed in. Both were moaning in pleasure when-

"Yugi Hikari Mouto what are you doing!" Cried out a male voice. Yugi and Yami stopped what they were doing and turned to the door, instantly not liking what they saw. There in the door were two very enraged parents and a very shocked grandfather.

"M-Mom, D-Dad, G-Grandpa! Look, I know this looks bad but I can explain, I swear. Yugi said as he tried to figure out a good way to explain it.

"No need." His mom said as she turned to Yami with a glare. "It's obvious that you've corrupted my son!"

"Oh please lady I haven't corrupted anyone! Now could you three please leave so we can get back to what we were doing?"

"No! We will not step aside and let you take advantage of our son!" Said Yugi's dad. Yami looked at them in shock.

"Take advantage of him! I'm not doing that! He wanted this too! You heard two moans when you rudely came in."

The two shocked parents turned to Yugi who was red in embarrassment. "Is that true Yugi? Do you let him do these things to you!"

"Yes!" Yugi said. "Mom dad I've told you before, I love him! So yes I'm perfectly fine with him doing this to me. Besides, this time I asked for it!"

"Yugi honey how do you know he's just not in it for sex!" His mom asked as she crossed her arms.

"Because if he was he wouldn't have given me this!" Yugi slipped his hand out from under the covers as Yami tightened his grip on Yugi to make sure he wouldn't fall.

Yugi's parents and grandfather gasped when they saw the ring with the huge diamond surrounded by rubies and amethysts sitting on his finger.

"Yugi you're too young to get married!" Yugi's mother said frantically.

"Mom I'm eighteen! Yami is nineteen! We're old enough to get married!"

"Well that ring explains why Yami got three new jobs about five months ago." Said Solomon Mouto who hadn't spoken the entire time.

Yugi turned and looked at Yami. "But you hated all three of those jobs! You got three jobs you didn't like just to get me this ring!"

Yami smiled lovingly down at the boy. "Of course I did Yugi. I would go through anything if it would put a smile on your face."

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi lovingly. Suddenly there was coughing heard and the two boys broke away and turned to the three adults.

"Mom, dad, I love you and I can't wait to spend the week with you. But for now, can you please leave and let me and Yami finish what we started? We can't exactly stop now."

"Why not?" Was the muttered response from Yugi's mother but the three still left the bedroom and let their son and his fiancé finish.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-flashback done-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yami chuckled at the memory. "Hey look on the bright side. It got the message across that we love each other and that I'm here to stay." Yami lifted up Yugi's finger and kissed the wedding ring that was on it.

Yugi sighed but smiled. "Yeah but I wish they didn't have to see us having sex. It was the most embarrassing thing of my life!"

Yami chuckled and grabbed Yugi's waist before backing them up to a countertop. "Then this time, I'll make sure they don't catch us."

Yami leaned in and kissed and sucked Yugi's neck, making the boy beneath him moan as he slid his hands up Yugi's shirt to feel the smooth skin underneath. Yami picked Yugi up and sat him down in top of the counter and started to unbutton and unzip Yugi's pants when-

"Yugi Hikari Mouto what are you doing!"

"I can explain!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That night the five of them, Yami, Yugi, and Yugi's parents and grandfather, were all sitting around the dinner table.

Suddenly Yugi spoke up. "Everyone. I umm... Have an announcement to make."

Yugi's mother automatically turned to Yami. "What did you do now?" Yami discretely flipped her off and continued to look at Yugi.

"Yami doesn't know what I'm about to say either." That got everyone's attention as they turned to Yugi, food forgotten.

"Well, I'm just gonna say it... I'm pregnant. With triplets." At first everything was silent but then Yugi's mom spoke.

"So who's the father?" Everyone stared at the woman who just wiped her mouth calmly on a napkin. Even Yugi's father didn't approve of what his wife had just said as the shocked silence just continued.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Yami roared as he turned on Yugi's mother. "They're mine of course! Who else could they belong too! I dated him and treated him right for two years! I've been nothing but kind to him and even tried to be kind to you when I first met you even though you constantly treat me like shit! Still I put a damn ring on his finger that cost so much I hade to get three jobs that I couldn't stand! What's it going to take to get these three words through your thick skull! I love him!"

"And how do I know you'll take care of your kids huh! How do I know you won't leave my son?"

"Mom." Came a cold voice as everyone turned back to Yugi. He was glaring daggers at his mother and she flinched from the look. "First what the hell makes you think you can ask a question like that! You know I love Yami! You know he loves me so NEVER ask a question like that again!

"Second, Yami and I wanted kids! We've talked about it before! He won't run out on me for this like your second husband did to you when he found out you were pregnant with me!

"Third, don't you ever disrespect Yami like that ever again! If you do, I will slap you! I don't care if you are my mother! You sure aren't acting like it because a mother wouldn't treat the person her son loves this cruelly without reason!

"And fourth, you're just mad that I broke up with Tea and left her for a guy! Oh and by the way mom, Tea never loved me! She was just using me to get to Yami! That's who she was really after! She may have not loved me but Yami does so why can't you just be happy for me!"

Yugi stormed out of the room and up the steps. Soon there was the sound of a bedroom door slamming. Yugi's mother and Yami got up at the same time to go help Yugi. "Sit down!" She said.

"Why bitch so you can ruin his life even more than you already have?" Yami climbed up the steps and went to the bedroom door before quietly opening it. The sight he saw broke his heart.

There was Yugi curled up on his bed crying into a pillow. Yami closed the door just as quietly as he had opened and went around the bed before getting in and holding Yugi.

Yugi turned to see his husband and instantly cried into Yami's chest. Yami stroked Yugi's back soothingly, trying to calm him down. Yugi cried himself to sleep in Yami's arms.

Yami stayed in bed with Yugi for a while before he got up and went back downstairs. Everyone was still sitting at the table. Yami turned to Yugi's mom. "We need to talk."

"What's on your shirt?" She asked, ignoring Yugi's words. Yami glared at her.

"These are your son's tears about the way his mom has been acting like a bitch. Now I need to talk to you in the next room." Yugi's mom finally got up and followed Yami to the next room so they could talk in private.

"Look, we don't have to love each other. We don't even have to like each other. But for Yugi's sake can't we just try to get along?"

"Why should we? All I have to do is find Yugi the perfect girl and he'll forget all about you."

Yami's eyes narrowed. "So tell me Mrs. Mouto, how long have you hated the fact that your son is gay?"

"What!" She screamed but Yami just calmly stared at her, waiting for an answer to his question. "I'm fine with the fact that Yugi's gay!"

"Are you now." Yami said, obviously not believing her. "Then tell me Mrs. Mouto, why do you seem to have a problem with me no matter how good I treat your son? What could tea Gardner possibly give him that I can't or won't?"

Mrs. Mouto was silent as she thought about the question silently and an answer. But no answer ever came up.

"That's what I thought." Yami said he walked out of the room to go back to Yugi. Meanwhile Yugi's mom racked her brain for a possible answer to Yami's question.

Yami meanwhile went back upstairs to his and Yugi's room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning at breakfast everything was awkwardly silent. No one would dare speak after everything that had happened last night, not that anyone knew what to say. They all thought it would be that way all throughout the breakfast but finally someone opened their mouth.

"Yami," Yugi's mom said as everyone tensed, "I thought about what you said to me last night when we talked and... You were right. Yugi being gay was what I had been mad about all along and that anger made me hate you. But that was wrong of me. So I just want to say I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me, although I'll understand if you don't."

"Mrs. Mouto... I forgive you but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Yugi's mother turned to her son and sighed.

"Yugi, I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you and Yami over the years. Please, forgive me."

"...Was that true? Were you really mad at me for being gay?" Yugi saw his mom look away and nod. Yugi sighed. "Mom... That is honestly the dumbest things you have ever gotten mad at me about... But yes, I'll forgive you."

Yugi went over and hugged his mother before going and sitting back in his seat. And so the family was happy for The rest of their days with their four (would you look at that the doctor got it wrong) kids/ grandkids/ great grandkids.


	2. Trouble at work

AN: ok everyone one last chapter for this story. Why? Because its fun that's why! **This chapter takes place 12 years after the first one.**

Yugi limped into the the house with his arms crossed and a pout/glare on his face. In one of his hands was a CVS bag. His husband Yami was soon coming in behind him. Trying hard not to laugh at the days events and failing miserably. The two passed Yugi's mother who turned in concern to her son after seeing him limping and looking mad. "Yugi honey what's wrong?"

Yugi turned and pointed up Yami. "I'll tell you what's wrong! My husband is an ass!" Yami broke down laughing.

"Oh please Yugi! It's your fault too!" Yugi's mother was trying to make sense of the argument as the two kept arguing.

"You didn't give me a choice!" Yugi said throwing his hands up in the air. "You basically forced me!"

Yami smirked. "Oh from the sounds you were making little one I think you really enjoyed what I did to you." Yugi and his mother blushed. Mrs. Mouto sighed and turned to Yugi.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this but, what happened?" And so Yugi began telling his mother what had happened to make him so mad and Yami laugh.

"It all started this morning when I was about to leave out for work..."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.flashback~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Yugi was up that Monday morning dressed for work teaching at the university. He was going to be a little early but he was used to that. He grabbed the top for his cup of coffee and put it on. Yugi grabbed his coffee and was about to leave out when suddenly-

"YYYUUUGGGIII!"

Yugi screamed and dropped his coffee on his dress shirt. After screaming out in pain from the scalding hot drink, he quickly removed the shirt and his tie which had also been hit.

Yugi went upstairs to the source of the yelling and came to his room. He opened the door and glared at his husband. "Yami what do you-!"

Yugi stopped in shock at what he saw. He tried to hold back his laughter as he saw his husband in a white button up shirt and slacks. He was fighting with a red tie and from the way it was wrapped around his hands, it looked like the tie was winning.

Yami turned to Yugi to find him with his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh. "Yugi help me!" He said as he struggled and managed to get the tie wrapped around him even more than it already was.

Yugi burst out laughing as he went over and untangled his husband and retied the tie the correct way. "Thank you Aibou!"

"Why are you all dressed up anyways Yami. What's all this for?" Yami gave Yugi a wide grin.

"I got a new job! One I'm going to like a-" Yami finally noticed Yugi's shirtless chest in from of him. He stared down at all the pale skin just waiting for his touch. He stared at those two pink nipples and thought about all the things he could do to them to make them hard. "Like I said," Yami said with a smirk "I got a new job. And now, we can celebrate!" Yami picked his husband up bridal style and started heading towards the bed.

"Yami put me down! I have work and now so do you! You don't want to be late on your first day do you!?" He tossed Yugi onto it before climbing in him self.

"Come on Yugi! We have enough time for me to make you feel good and for both of us to be early to work still! Please little one?" Yami asked as he started to kiss Yugi's neck. Yugi gave a low moan and sighed.

"Yami I wish we could but-" Yugi suddenly jumped as he felt his pants being pulled down and a slick finger at his entrance. "Yami I said no!"

"But your body screams yes." Yami said as another slick finger joined the first one and then a third entered Yugi as they started thrusting and twisting in him.

"When did you even put lube on your fingers anyways!" Yugi asked as he felt them hit his prostate. Yugi arched off the bed trying to make those fingers hit that spot again before remembering that he was supposed to be fighting this.

"Just now. Now hush little one. Just sit back and enjoy. You'll like this. And still be early." Yami removed his fingers from Yugi and gave his ass a playful smack before putting lube on his erection. Yami lined his cock up with Yami's entrance and thrust in. Yugi screamed loudly making Yami remember that grandpa was still in the house. The last thing he wanted was for the poor old man to hear what he was doing to his grandson.

Yami looked around the room and saw a scarf on the bedside table. 'Well,' he thought 'it'll have to do.' Yami took the scarf and pulled it taut. Yugi was humming in pleasure with his eyes closed, just enjoying the feeling of being filled when suddenly he felt something around his mouth. Yugi's eyes shot open to find he was now gagged.

Yami smirked and grabbed both of Yugi's hands in one of his and placed them above his head. The other one was holding his hip.

Yugi's cries of pleasure were muffled by the gag as Yami slammed into him over and over again.

Yami was enjoying himself. It felt good to be inside his little one. But as he looked at the clock on the bedside table he knew he had to hurry up if he wanted to keep his promise to Yugi of them both still being early.

Yami increased his pace and started to bring Yugi's hips back to meet him half way as he slammed into his little Hikari. Yugi's screams grew louder as tears of pleasure leaked from his eyes. Yami released Yugi's hands and used his now free hand to stroke Yugi's member.

It wasn't long before Yugi reached his end. He screamed Yami's name through the gag as he came hard on his chest and stomach. Yami groaned as Yugi's walls tightened around him, bringing him to his own end with a groan of Yugi's name.

Yami pulled out of Yugi after a moment of catching his breath. He untied the gag and watched Yugi's flushed face for a moment as the boy panted. Yami went to the closet the two shared and got a new button up shirt for Yugi to wear and a new tie. He went over to the bed and handed Yugi the clothes.

Yugi took them gratefully and put them on before standing up to pull up his pants. But as soon as he stood up, Yugi hissed in pain and began to fall down. Yami caught him just in time. "Little one, are you alright?"

"No. I think you were just a bit too rough. But it's ok there's pain medicine in the bathroom." Yugi tried to get up but before he could Yami sat him down on the bed, smiling apologetically when he saw Yugi wince in pain.

"Do not worry Aibou. I'll get the medicine for you. You just rest here until I get back." Yami left the room, leaving Yugi. Yami went into the bathroom and looked for the pain medicine, finding it under the sink. He went to the kitchen and got a glass of water for Yugi to take it with and headed back to their bedroom.

Yugi smiled gratefully and took the medicine and water. He unscrewed the top to the medicine. But as soon as he looked inside his smile was gone. "Um, Yami, this is empty."

Yami grabbed the medicine and looked inside to find that Yugi was right. "Well it's its ok Yugi I'll just get you some different stuff. Where's the other pain medicine in the house?"

"Yami" Yugi said as he began to glare at his husband, "that's the only pain medicine in the house! I told you we shouldn't have done that!"

"Well it's ok we can just stop at a drugstore on the way to work." Yami said hopefully.

"Yami the closest drug store is twenty miles in the opposite direction! There's no way I can go there and get to work on time!"

"Well cant you just call and ask for a substitute for your first class?"

"And what will I tell the university!?" Yugi formed his hand into an imaginary phone and put it to his ear. "Yes I need a sub for my first period class. Why? Oh because my husband decided he needed to have sex with me before work and now I have to drive to a far away drugstore to get pain medicine!"

Yugi turned to look at the clock on the bedside table. He sighed and stood up, using the bed post for support. "We have to go. Where are you even working anyways!"

Yami gave Yugi an apologetic smile. "I'm supposed to be a teachers assistant at Domino University."

Yugi turned to Yami with a fierce glare. "Yami if you end up being in my classroom, I will make your day hell!"

Yugi turned and limped out the door, in obvious pain the whole time. Yami looked up at the ceiling. "Please, any god listening, if you care at all please don't let me get my husband's class!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

'Fuck you too then!' Yami thought as he stood outside Yugi's door. He knocked lightly, hoping he wouldn't be heard. "Come in."

Yami sighed and entered the room. As soon as he did he saw Yugi standing behind his desk. "H-hi little one how's it going?" Yami asked sheepishly.

"Ok." Yugi said and Yami breathed a sigh of relief. "It would be a helluva lot better if I could sit down without pain though!"

Yami paled and was about to say something when the bell rang. Yami sighed, knowing that the first class was about to come in.

As the first period class filed in and took their seats Yami got a lot of looks. "Hello class, this is our new teacher's assistant. He can introduce himself in a minute but first, take out your homework and he will come collect it for you."

As Yami came around and picked up papers, he passed by an Asian girl with hazel eyes and black hair formed into two buns. Her tube top was way too small and Yami wondered if her boobs would bust out at any point in time. He tried to hide his disgust as he picked up her paper. "How old are you?"

Yami turned to her in surprise. "I'm thirty-two." He said as he started to walk away but just before he could she spoke again.

"That's only a few years older than me. How about we go get some coffee after class?" She asked and then winked at him.

"Miss, I'm married and I don't think my husband would like it if I did that." The girl just leaned in closer.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"VIVIAN!" Everyone turned to Yugi, scared at the look he was sending Vivian's way. "Would you like to explain to me why you are flirting with my husband!?"

Vivian paled as she stared at her teacher. "H-hus-husband!" Yugi nodded still glaring at her with his arms crossed.

"Yes Vivian that is my husband and I have the ring on my finger to prove it! And even if he wasn't what makes you think it's ok to flirt with a married man!"

"Um... well... I... Um..." Vivian tried to come up with an excuse but found none. She silently glared at her desk as Yami chuckled in amusement.

"Yami" Yugi said bringing his husbands attention back to him, "what makes you think this is funny?"

"Well... I... Um..." Yami struggled for words as he stared at his mad husband. Yugi's words from earlier still rang in his mind about making his day hell.

"I'm still mad at you from this morning. Now finish collecting the papers so we can move on. There is a lesson that needs to be taught."

Yami quickly nodded and continued gathering papers. One student in the back of the class leaned over to his friend. "Well we know who wears the pants in that relationship." The friend nodded back to him in agreement.

Yami brought all the papers back to Yugi and handed them to him. Yugi went over to his desk and slowly sat down in his chair. He gasped in pain and winced. "Mr. Mouto are you ok?" One student asked.

Yugi sent a quick glare towards Yami. "Yes I am fine. Yami do me a favor please." Yami came to stand by his husband. "Take these papers to the copier and make twenty copies for me. Oh and the copier on this side of campus is broken so you'll have to walk a few miles to the other side of campus. And one more thing." Yugi whispered something into Yami's ear. No one knew what it was but suddenly he was paler.

"You are on the couch for the next month." Yugi whispered as Yami paled at his husband's words. He looked like he was about to argue but one glare from his husband cut him off.

Yami sighed and took the paper that needed to be copied and left the room. "Um, Mr. Mouto sir, the copier on this side of campus works just fine. I just used it this morning."

"I know it works." Everyone stared at Yugi as he calmly continued grading papers.

"Why did you send him to the other one?" Yugi looked away from the papers and up at his class.

"Page 143 in your books questions 1-35. That's your assignment, get to work." All the students groaned as they got out their books. "And you have to answer in complete sentences or I will mark the question wrong." Yugi said. The class groaned again and got to work.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Yami finally got back to the class an hour later. He was panting and sweating and it looked like he was in desperate need of some water. "It's... Hot... Out there..." Yami said between pants.

"Yes it's supposed to be 105 today and very humid." Yugi said, never looking up from his papers.

Yami finally snapped as Yugi shot him another look. "Yugi I'm sorry I didn't mean to!"

"Yes you did. I told you no and what did you do? Actually never mind, don't answer that. But you know what you did wrong!"

Someone in the back of the class slowly raised her hand. "Yes Mindy what is it?"

"Well... I was just wondering what he did that was so bad Mr. Mouto. He seems like a really nice guy."

"He is. And I'm usually not this mad at him. He just needs to stop always being so ho-" Yugi suddenly realized what he was about to say and stopped as a light blush made its way on his cheeks.

"Hey!" Yami said. "I am not!" He said as he crossed his arms and glared at Yugi.

"Yes you are! I'm not saying your never sweet or nice or romantic or anything like that cause you are when you want to be! But you are just always so horny!"

"Oh and you're not! I suppose your mister innocent here right Yugi!?" Yami said getting madder.

"Yes because whenever we do something I suggest it doesn't end with me naked and on my back!"

"Oh yeah then who was it who handcuffed me to the bed last week? I'm pretty sure that was you!"

"Well who was it who insisted I give him a blow job in the bathroom at Olive Garden!?"

"Well who was it who was wearing nothing when i walked into our room and then gave me a lap dance before riding me last Christmas!"

"Well who was it who had sex with me this morning! Because of you I'm going to be in pain all day!"

"You weren't complaining while we were in bed!"

"But I was before that! I told you two times to stop! And besides you gagged me so it's not like I could have told you to stop anyways!"

"Oh believe me Yugi I could understand everything that came out of your mouth! You said a lot of things but you never asked me to stop!"

"It never should have started! I told you we shouldn't have-"

"Ahem." Yugi and Yami finally remembered where they were and turned back to the class. They were all staring at them with embarrassed looks. Yugi turned red in embarrassment at the thought of what he and Yami had just said. Yami on the other hand was trying not to laugh.

Yugi growled and went over to Yami. "Ow!" He yelled as Yugi smacked him upside the head.

"Like I said before." Yugi said as he went back to his desk. "You are on the couch for a month! Don't expect a thing from me!"

Yami rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you can't last that long without me!" Yugi glared at his husband.

"You think I can't? Because I'm prepared to prove you wrong!" Yami said.

Yami smirked and went over to Yugi and whispered something in his ear. None of the students knew what Yami said but suddenly their teacher was blushing brighter.

Yugi listened to the words Yami whispered in his ear. "You know you can't go that long without me in you, filling you and making you feel so good as I fuck you. You know you love it when I'm moving in and out of you. You want me to put my hands all over you don't you Yugi. And you want my mouth on your cock, sucking it until you cum. I know you want it."

Yugi was panting and blushing. Suddenly the lunch bell rang and the students left out of the classroom. Yami backed away from Yugi to see what he would do.

Yugi limped over to his door and locked it. Then he turned to Yami. He pointed at him and then the chair behind his desk. Yami sat down in the chair and stared at Yugi waiting to see what he would do next. Yugi limped over to him slowly and surprised Yami by climbing in his lap and straddling his hips. Yami leaned in and kissed Yami deeply.

"If we do this it won't help you little one. It'll just put you in more pain." Yami said when the two broke away for air. Yugi glared at Yami.

"You think you can just say stuff like that to me and then do nothing! Yami I'm so hard right now it hurts!"

Yami looked down and saw that his husband was right. The erection was straining to get past his pants as Yugi nipped his neck. Yami sighed. "I'm going to regret this later..." Yami said as he picked Yugi up and then put him back down in the chair. Yami cleared off the desk and laid Yugi on top of it before he crawled on top, getting between Yugi's legs.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Vivian Wong stepped out of the bathroom after finishing the touch ups on her make up. She fixed her top and started heading towards Mr. Mouto's room. She was hoping to get that cute teachers assistant alone.

She arrived at the door and knocked. But there was no answer. She tried to open the door but it was locked. 'That's weird.' She thought. 'I know someone is in there because Mr. Mouto always turns his light off when he leaves his room.' Suddenly she heard a moan come from inside the classroom. 'Huh?' Vivian looked into the window on the door to see what was going on in the room. What she saw shocked her.

There in the classroom was her teacher having sex with the assistant. Vivian's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Oh Yami! Harder!" She heard her teach say and that snapped her out of it. She ran away back down the hall, madder than ever. 'No! NO! He was supposed to be with ME!'

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The students had been back in class for a while. First period was almost over. Yugi looked up for the third time and still saw that angered look on Vivian's face as she glared down at her work. Finally he sighed. "Is something wrong Ms. Wong?"

Vivian looked up at her teacher. "Oh nothing really, I just came here during lunch. I had a question to ask you." Yugi paled. "But when I got here you were a bit busy Mr. Mouto."

Yugi tried to find a response when suddenly the bell rang. "Class dismissed!" He immediately said and all the students grabbed their things and left.

Yami closed the door behind them and turned to Yugi. Yami was rubbing his head. "Three more classes today. Fuck my life." Yugi slammed his head against the desk and let it stay there.

"Here Yugi I'll give you a relaxing massage to help." Yami said as he started to go over to Yugi but Yugi turned and glared at him.

"Don't you dare! Like I said before, everything you suggest ends with me naked and on my back!"

"Ok then I'll put you on your hands and knees then." Yami said as he continued to walk over to Yugi.

"No you won't put me in any position! I've slept with you twice today already!"

"Yup you have!" Yami said. "Third times a charm though." Yami said as he kissed Yugi silencing him and starting another round.

.~.~.~.~.~.~end flashback~.~.~.~.~.~.

"And that is why he's an ass! That happened between every class! And now I can barely walk!"

Mrs. Mouto stared back and forth between her son and her son in law. "So let me get this straight... You're mad at him for putting you in pain this morning and then having sex with four more times throughout the school day?"

"Yes! So as I said before, he's an ass! Now I have to go upstairs and take this medicine." Yugi said before limping away and up the steps.

Mrs. Mouto turned to Yami. "So why are you so happy then?" Yami smiled brightly.

"I got sex five times today. I'm a very happy man. Now if you'll excuse me." Yami went upstairs.

The next thing Yugi's mother knew, she heard her son shouting no. But it was quickly replaced by moaning. She sighed and shook her head as she headed towards her room. "I'm not getting any sleep tonight."

AN: I decided to give this one to you all a little early. This one is now done. Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Trouble with children

AN: I wasn't going to write this until a review by **Bluefire123** reminded me that I forgot the kids! So I'm going to write one more just to wrap things up with them and dedicate it to **Bluefire123** for reminding me of the kids. Also for the first part the hikaris are thirty-three. For the second part the hikaris are twenty-two

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh no matter how sad this fact makes me

Yugi and Yami were eating at the dinner table with their four kids when suddenly, "Hey mom, what's Erotic Nights?" Yugi looked up at his son, surprised at the sudden question. He looked over to his husband Yami who's fork full of food had paused half way to his face. The two shared a look as Yami closed his mouth and put the fork back down.

"Erotic Nights? Where did you hear that?" One of the girls said in surprise.

"I overheard Uncle Ryou saying if it weren't for Erotic Nights we would've never been born. What did he mean mom?" Now all four children were leaning in, wanting to hear the story.

"Oh um... You guys don't want to hear about that! It's such a boring story!" Yugi said but the kids just stayed staring at him.

"Oh come on mom can you please tell us pretty please?" Begged one of the boys, using his puppy dog eyes. Yugi looked at hid husband then around at the four kids as he remembered how he met Yami.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~flashback~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Grandpa please!" Yugi begged for the ten thousandth time as his grandfather continued stocking the shelves of the game shop. Solomon Mouto turned to his grandson with a stern look on his aged face.

"Yugi for the last time no! If you want that rare pack of cards you're going to have to buy it yourself! Maybe if you saved up your allowance instead of always spending it at that arcade and on clothes you would have some money right now!"

"But grandpa please! Each one of those packs cost five hundred dollars!" Yugi made his eyes tear up as he pouted and sniffled a bit.

"No." Solomon said unfazed. "I guess you better get a job if you want those packs then. I am not giving you five hundred dollars!"

"But they're only available for the next two weeks! How can I make five hundred dollars in two weeks?"

"I don't know but if you want those cards I guess you're gonna have to figure it out!" Before Yugi could say anything else, a customer walked in and started talking to his grandfather about the new booster packs that had just arrived that day.

Yugi sulked up to his room and flopped down on his bed with a sigh full of frustration and annoyance. Pegasus had just released a new gold pack, said to contain new never released cards and each pack had twenty cards instead of the standard five. But each pack cost five hundred dollars! Yugi had gone downstairs to ask his grandfather for the money. But he hadn't gotten the answer he wanted.

Suddenly Yugi heard a buzzing sound. He looked over to the source of the sound to see his phone on his bedside table. He quickly grabbed it, seeing it was Ryou calling and answered it. "Hey Ryou."

"Hey Yugi whats wrong? You sound a bit upset right now." Yugi groaned in frustration at his current situation.

"You know those new gold packs Pegasus released? I asked my grandfather if I could have the money to buy one and he said no! He said if I wanted one I'd have to earn the money myself. How am I supposed to raise five hundred dollars in two weeks!"

"I have no idea. Gosh Yugi that sounds like a real bummer! Me and Joey and Malik were about to go out to Burger World to eat. You want to come with us to take your mind off of things? My treat."

Yugi thought about it for a moment. He was getting pretty hungry and he could go for a burger to help him feel better. "Yeah Ryou that sounds great. I'll meet you guys there. See you soon."

Yugi hung up and went over to his closet to change to go out. He grabbed a red mid drift top that left his stomach exposed and a pair of black spiked bracelets. He pulled on a pair of black leather pants and put a silver chain through the belt loops. He grabbed his black boots and pulled them on before going over to the full length mirror in his room to look at himself. He had to admit, he looked pretty damn good. A bit better than usual even.

He left the house and went to Burger World to go meet his friends after telling his grandfather where he would be going. As Yugi walked down the street a few heads turned to look at him. Despite what had happened earlier with his grandfather, Yugi felt good and a bit more confident than usual as he walked down the street. Maybe it was the new clothes or something. He didn't know what was making him feel so good but whatever it was he liked it. When he got to burger world he saw he wasn't the only one in a new outfit.

Ryou had on a deep blue tank top and a pair of white leather pants. Blue sneakers were on his feet and his left ear was pierced with a silver cross earring in it.

Joey had on a green T-shirt with a black leather jacket and a pair of black jeans. A green dragon spitting fire was tattooed on his arm. A pair of black sunglasses sat in his hair as he smiled down at Yugi.

Marik had a black mid drift top that also left his stomach exposed with a tan oversized jacket on that went to his knees. A pair of black sandals sat on his feet and he had on black shorts. An ankh necklace sat on his chest with a diamond in the middle of it.

"Hey guys!" He said before he finally noticed Ryou's new piercing. "No way she finally let you get it done!"

"Yup! Just got it put in this morning!" Ryou had wanted to get his ear pierced for years but his mom never let him get it done. Yugi was happy for his friend that he finally got what he wanted. 'Now if I can just get what I want.' Yugi thought as his mind returned to the gold packs.

'You're here to get you mind off of that.' Yugi thought as he looked up at his friends. He smiled at them. "So are you guys ready to eat? I'm starving!"

The four friends went into the fast food restaurant and were sitting around talking after they placed their orders. "So guess what guys?" Malik said when they sat down. "My brother and sister are coming down to visit me from Egypt."

"How are Ishizu and Odion?" Ryou asked. When Malik's parents got divorced, he went with his mom while his sister Ishizu and brother Odion stayed with their dad in Egypt. Malik talked to them all the time on the phone but they rarely got to see each other face to face.

"They're doing great! Ishizu got into med school. She'll be starting in a few months so I'm really happy for her! Odion's program is doing good too! Getting those kids off the street and instead getting them into duel monsters to help occupy their time was a good idea. I'm really proud of him. So what about you guys?"

"I'm going to England to visit my grandparents next weekend. I can't wait to see them, it has been a while."

"Aren't your grandparents rich?" Asked Joey. Ryou blushed as Yugi and Malik laughed. Ryou glared at Joey.

"Yes but that's not why I'm happy to see them! I like to go back their and get in touch with my roots you know?"

"I know Ryou I was just kidding!" Joey said. "Still, the rich part can't hurt."

"Speaking of rich" Yugi said "how are things with you and Seto Kaiba going Joey?"

Joey's face lit up in a huge smile. "Things are going great! We're really happy together!"

Yugi smiled. "Yeah I thought things might be going well with that ring on your finger." Ryou and Malik turned to Joey as he put up his hand, revealing what Yugi had seen that Malik and Ryou had missed. On joeys left hand was an engagement ring with a solid gold band and a big diamond surrounded by emeralds and topaz stones.

"Oh my god!" Said Ryou in shock. "Why didn't you tell us! When did he propose! When is the wedding!"

Joey laughed. "Slow down Ryou! He just proposed last night! We went to this really nice restaurant with this dance floor at the front of it. He had the restaurant play our song and in the middle of it while we were dancing he got down on one knee and proposed! We don't know when the wedding is gonna be yet but I'm gonna ask him if you guys can be in it!" The three boys were asking so many questions and saying so many congratulations and squealing in excitement about the wedding.

"By the way" Yugi said turning to Malik "speaking of love have you told your siblings about Marik yet?" He asked referring to Malik's boyfriend of six months.

"I told them I have someone to introduce them to when they get down here but I didn't tell them I have a boyfriend. I'll wait until they get to meet each other face to face before I drop that bomb on them."

Yugi nodded in understanding. The group knew how over protective Malik's siblings were. They weren't all too happy when he started dating and they never liked any of his boyfriends. Marik was a really great guy. A bit dramatic and crazy sometimes but everyone could tell just by looking at the two of them that they were in love. Real genuine love.

"What inspired you to tell them now?" Ryou asked. Malik had always been hesitant to tell his brother and sister about his love life. In answer Malik put a hand on his stomach. The three friend gasped. "You're not!" Ryou said.

"I was feeling really sick in the morning for a while and i was having the weirdest cravings! So I got a pregnancy test and then I went to the doctors last week and they confirmed it! I'm three weeks pregnant!"

The three friends were once again reduced to squealing and questions and congratulations. They each took a turn to feel his stomach as they all fawned over him. "Oh my god does Marik know yet!" Malik nodded.

"I came home and I was gonna tell him but before I could he asked me why he found a pregnancy test in the trash can. He's so excited and so am I!"

"So" Joey said turning to Ryou "how is everything with Bakura going?"

Their friend blushed suddenly. "Everything's fine." Suddenly Malik started to laugh a little as everyone stared at him. He turned to Ryou.

"I went to your house last night to ask you something but when I got there I heard a lot of noise. Bumping and moaning and groaning. What were you two doing?" Malik asked even though he already knew.

Everyone stared at Ryou, wondering if their blushing friend would admit to what he had done. "...Yes we did it!" He finally said, putting his head in his hands in embarrassment as his friends laughed.

"So how does it feel to not be a virgin anymore?" Yugi teased. Ryou mock glared at him.

"How does it feel to still be a virgin?" Ryou shot back. Yugi mock pouted making everyone laugh.

Their food came to the table and the group stared to eat. "Speaking of romance Yugi, now we need to get you a boyfriend." Joey said teasingly.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Romance is good and all but right now what I need is five hundred dollars in the next two weeks."

"What if you can get both?"

The four friends turned to the source of the sound and their jaws almost dropped to the grounds. The man standing there was pale with shocking crimson eyes. Blonde bangs hung in front of his eyes while a few more stuck up into the black part of his hair like lightning. The black portion of his hair shot up into spikes in different directions like a star and it was outlined in red. He looked muscular and he was wearing a leather tank top with leather pants that had multiple belts hanging low on his hips and black boots like Yugi's. Black bracelets with spikes like Yugi's pair that he had on were on the other man's wrists. A black neck belt sat on his neck. In other words he was a taller, older, sexier version of Yugi.

"What do you mean?" Yugi said trying not to get distracted by his sexy look alike's... Everything.

A smirk stretched across his face as he pulled something out of his back pocket. Everyone gasped as they saw the gold rapping paper with the pictures of Ra that marked the little package as a gold pack. "I'll give you this and five hundred dollars. And all you have to do is sing for me."

Yugi looked at him hesitantly. "That's it?" The man nodded. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. Just sing for me at my club tomorrow night and I'll not only give you this gold pack but I'll pay you five hundred dollars so you can buy another one. Do we have a deal?"

Yugi thought about it. It sounded innocent enough and he'd have two gold packs. "Ok that sounds good." Yugi said. "So what club is it?"

"The club is called Erotic Nights. Be there tomorrow night at eight to practice and the song starts at ten. It's a pretty simple song. By the way what's your names?"

"My name is Yugi. So what did you mean about the romance part?" Yugi asked, a bit scared about the answer.

The man walked over to him with slow confident steps. He leaned down until he was eye to eye with Yugi and slowly leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. At first Yugi was shocked, but after a minute he slowly kissed him back. Suddenly the man broke the kiss, making Yugi pout from loosing the pleasurable contact. "Maybe we can go out to eat after everything is done there. If you want to that is."

Yugi smiled even as his cheeks turned slightly pink. "Yeah that sounds good. Can I have your phone number?"

"Of course." The two exchanged phones and each put their phone numbers in the other's phone. When Yugi got his phone back he saw the name for the new contact said Yami. "See you tomorrow Yugi." He said, stealing one last kiss on the lips from Yugi. The group watched him as he went out to the parking lot and got on his shiny blue motorcycle and drove away.

"He was cute." Ryou said teasingly to Yugi. Yugi's blush got slightly darker as he sipped his drink. "And you've now got a date." Ryou continued as Yugi kept drinking. "And if that date ends back in his apartment..." Everyone laughed as Yugi ripped his mouth away from the straw and spit his drink out on the floor in surprise.

He coughed a few times and finally straightened up and stared in shock at what Ryou was saying. "I was just going to say you two could talk!" The white haired boy said innocently.

"That is not what you meant!" Yugi said, still in shock. The friends kept talking for a while about different things before Malik's and Joey's phones each rang with a text.

"Sorry guys" Malik said after reading the text on his phone "I have to go pick up Ishizu and Odion. Their plane lands soon and I still have to pick up Marik so they can meet him.

"You're gonna let them meet him in the airport?" Yugi asked surprised that he would introduce him to them that soon.

"Yeah I figure the more witnesses the less chance of a big scene. I'll bring them to the club to watch you preform tomorrow night Yugi." He said as he got up and said goodbye before leaving.

"I gotta go too." Joey said. "Seto hired a wedding planner and he's gonna be at the house soon. I've got to be there to help with the plans. I'll see you guys tomorrow night ok?"

They all said goodbye as Joey left as well, leaving just Yugi and Ryou. "I hate to do this to you Yugi" Ryou said "but I need to get home so I can start packing for my grandparents. See you tomorrow at your performance alright?" Yugi nodded as Ryou up from the table after placing some money on the table for the food. Yugi got up to leave so he could go home and figure out what he was going to wear tomorrow night.

Yugi found himself excited for tomorrow night. 'And who knows, maybe that date really will end up back in his apartment.' He thought. Yugi paused in the middle of the sidewalk, surprised at the thought before he continued to his house, a blush staining his cheeks cherry red.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Yugi showed up at the club at eight like he was supposed to. Yugi was excited to see Yami again. He had gotten dressed up again. He was now wearing a tight red tank top with black shorts that sat low on his hips and showed off his curves.

As he walked into the club to meet Yami, Yugi saw that he wasn't the only one who looked good.

When he walked in the first thing he saw was a long bar that took up half the wall of the club. There was another one on his side and bright bottles of different colors were on the shelves in the back of the bars.

To the back were tables and chairs and on the very back wall were a few stylish black couches. There was one long couch and on either side of the long chair, two groups of couches in circles were in the corners for groups. The floor was as black and shiny as black glass. Yugi looked down and could clearly see his reflection.

The black floor continued until suddenly it turned silver. Yugi realized that it must have been the dance floor. There were four raised circular podiums in the corners of the dance floor, each with a long silver pole stretching up to the ceiling. Another raised podium, a little higher than the others, sat in the middle of the dance floor but there was no pole on that one. Yugi looked up and saw a large stage that took up the entire front of the club.

Yugi looked up to see someone on the stage and his mouth practically watered as he saw Yami on the stage sweating and shirtless with only a pair of sweatpants on. His abs, toned chest, and his muscular arms all just shined from the sweat on his body. He was dancing and Yugi had to admit he was an amazing dancer.

Droplets of the salty liquid dropped from his bangs as he smiled when he saw Yugi. Yugi smiled back and walked up to him. "Hey Yugi, glad you could make it."

"I am too! Do you really own this whole place yourself?" Yugi asked as he looked around again at the amazing place he was in.

"Me and my brother Atemu. The place is all ours. I wish you could meet him but he's in Egypt with his boyfriend Heba. But anyways you ready to sing?"

"Yeah! Lets get started!" Yugi said excited to start singing with the sexy man in front of him. But suddenly a thought occurred to him. "What song am I singing anyways?"

"Motivation by Kelly Rowland but you'll only be singing the female part. It's a pretty simple song to learn but a good one all the same. Come up hear to the stage and we can start practicing." Yugi blushed, thinking of the song's suggestive lyrics but still continued to the stage.

During the practice he noticed that Yami knew a lot about music. He corrected him on things he didn't even know was possible while singing. But he wasn't a harsh or mean teacher. He was always patient and kind.

"Ok that sounded good. One more time from the top and we should be good." Yugi had been practicing for little over an hour when he heard those words. He began to sing the song doing everything Yami had told him to. But suddenly the practice session was interrupted by a ringing.

Yugi blushed and gave an apologetic smile to Yami as he grabbed his phone from his pocket. Yami returned the apologetic smile with an understanding one of his own.

Yugi answered the phone with a hello. "Yugi I'm glad I got you!" Said his grandfather. "Look I need to go on an emergency trip to Rome for a week. You'll have the house to yourself. There's money on the counter for food. Be good and remember. No wild partying, no alcohol and ESPECIALLY no sex!"

Yugi blushed like he always did at the last rule which was one of his grandfathers strictest most serious rules in the house. "Yes grandpa I promise I'll be good." Yugi soon ended the phone call and went back to the stage to finish practicing the song.

"Is everything ok?" Yami asked, seeing the adorable blush on Yugi's cheeks. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, my grandfather just had to tell me that he's going to be out of town for a while. Let's get back to the song."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Yami picked up a call that night just before the performance. "Hey bro how's Egypt?"

"Oh you know, sand and heat. It's actually pretty good down here. So did you find a singer?"

"Yup, Yugi." Just the boy's name brought a smile to Yami's lips. He couldn't help but think about the beautiful boy.

"Sounds like you've taken a liking to him. What's he look like?" Said Atemu, sounding slightly amused but still happy for his brother.

"He's... Actually he looks like Heba if he were pale but... Different. And he seems really nice and quiet and shy... My god Atemu I think I'm falling for him..."

"And what's wrong with that? You like him so take a chance. Who knows? Maybe he'll be the one you walk down the isle in a couple of years."

"Yeah if I can keep my hands off him tonight..." Yami said as more X rated thoughts came to his mind.

"Who says you need to do that? Who said you had to wait for the wedding night?" His brother said suggestively.

"ATEMU!" Yami yelled as an almost unnoticeable blush covered his cheeks. "I am not going to be like you and bed the boy I like the same night I meet him! I'm going on a date tonight with him and the only thing I'm "doing" is eating and talking."

"And sucking and fucking." Atemu added as Yami growled. "Ok fine I get it! You'll be good and wait." Atemu said sounding unconvinced.

"Why do you sound so skeptical?" Yami said, narrowing his eyes even though he knew his brother couldn't see him.

"Because I know you! You'll be in bed with him by the end of the night! Just watch. But I've got to go. See you soon bro."

"See ya Atemu." Yami hung up the phone. He couldn't help but wonder if his brother was right. Would he really bed Yugi that night? 'No... He doesn't seem like the type of person to want that... I'll wait for him.'

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Yugi was in a secret back room in the club. The door to said room was in the stage and was designed to look like part of the wall. He was nervous but ready. He could hear the sound of the music and the people right outside the door as he sat in the nice room.

He soon heard Yami on the stage introducing him to the crowd. He heard the crowd quiet down as he got up from his seat and walked out of the door after one last deep breath.

He went on the stage suddenly noticing how his leather pants were so low and tight and how his vest was open and barely hid anything. His bare feet felt cold against the stage as he walked forward. Suddenly the music started and Yugi started to sing.

Go, go, go, go

Oh lover, don't you dare slow down

Go longer, you can last more rounds

Push harder, you're almost there now

So go lover, make mama proud

Yugi started to dance to the music, swinging his hips sexily and running his hand down his body.

And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs

And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me, baby

but you can't stop there, music still playing in the background

And you're almost there

You can do it, I believe in you, baby

So close from here

Baby I'ma be your motivation

Go, go, go, go

Motivation

Go, go, go, go

As the rap part started Yugi just let loose and danced, forgetting anyone was there to see him preform the provocative dance moves.

Uh, girl I turn that thing into a rainforest

Rain on my head, call that brainstorming

Yeah this is deep, oh but I go deeper

Make you lose yourself, and finders keepers

It go green light, go Weezy go

I like to taste that sugar, that sweet and low

But hold up wait, new position

I put her on my plate then I do the dishes

She my motivation, I'm her transportation

Cause I let her ride, while I drive her crazy

Then I just keep going going like I'm racing

When I'm done she hold me like a conversation

Weezy, baby

Yugi raised the mic back to his lips and continued singing, still dancing as he did.

And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs

And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby

but you can't stop there, music still playin in the background

And you're almost there

You can do it, I believe in you baby

So close from here

Baby I'ma be your motivation

Oh Lover,

when you call my name

No other,

can do that the same

I won't let ya get up out of the game,

no so go lover, gon and make me rain

And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs

And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby

but you can't stop there, music still playin in the background

And you're almost there

You can do it, I believe in you baby

So close from here

Baby I'ma be your motivation

Yugi was deafened by the roar of applause he heard coming from the crowd. He smiled and took a bow before quickly retreating back into the private room. But before he did he found a pair of eyes in the crowd. A pair of lustful crimson eyes.

A wide smiles was on his face as he soaked up the applause that was still very clear from the crowd.

"That was amazing Yugi." Yami said, coming through the door with his payment after a while. Yami gave him his gold pack and five hundred dollars. "You sounded really good out there Yugi. Do you still want to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Yeah Yami let me just get changed. I'll be out soon ok?" Yami nodded and kissed Yugi on the lips quickly before leaving the room.

Yugi grabbed the bag he had brought with him and changed into the nice black suit. Once the suit was on and his purple tie was tied he left out the back entrance. He exited the alley and came out to the front of the club.

He went up to the car on the curb and tapped on the window. It soon rolled down to reveal Yami in the car. He smiled at Yugi. "Hey Yugi!" Yugi smiled at him and went to the other side of the car to get in, ready for the date to begin.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Yugi sat in his seat as Yami pulled the seat out for him and then pushed it back in. Yami then went around the table and took his own seat. The waiter gave them their menus and left to give them time to look for what they wanted.

Yugi was nervous. He wanted to talk but he wasn't sure what to say. He was so nervous and he could feel his hands shaking for some reason 'oh great Yugi so you can sing in front of hundreds at a club but you can't talk to this sexy man?'

"You did really good when you were singing on stage today Yugi. Do you sing often?"

"N-No I-I ummm..." Yugi was so embarrassed at his stuttering. His cheeks were turning bright red and his words weren't coming out any clearer. He knew he was babbling now but he couldn't stop it. Finally Yami put a hand over his. Yugi quieted down and looked at Yami who gave him a kind understanding smile.

"No need to be nervous little one. Just calm down ok?" Yugi just stared at Yami for a minute.

"Little one?" Yugi pulled his hand away to cross his arms and pout. "I'm not that little!"

Yami chuckled and was happy to see Yugi relax. "I mean age wise. I'm twenty-eight." Yami watched as Yugi slowly uncrossed his arms and sat back up properly. "Now lets try that again. You did really good when you were singing on stage today Yugi. Do you sing often?"

"Not in front of people. Usually the only time I sing is..." Yami smirked at him.

"In the shower?" Yami questioned and Yugi blushed and nodded. "Well you sound really good."

Suddenly the waitress came and took their drinks. Yugi ordered a glass of white wine and Yami ordered a glass of red wine. They soon had their drinks in their hands and were sipping the wine as they continued speaking.

"So I just have to ask." Yugi said. "What made you and your brother buy a club?"

"We were actually walking down the street trying to find a way to support ourselves during law school. We came across this old abandoned building and I was about to walk past it when Atemu stopped me. He said, 'what if we had our own business to support ourselves?' And the idea was born."

"Wow! Wait... Law school? You're a lawyer!" Yami chuckled slightly at the surprise in his voice.

"Yes. I work as a lawyer in addition to managing the club. I'm a defense attorney." Yami chuckled. "I don't think I could afford to take you here if I only managed that club." Yugi smiled. "So what about you little one?"

"I'm going to school to become a teacher. I think I want to teach little kids."

"That sounds like a great profession little one. I think you'll be good at that." The waitress came back and gave them their food.

As Yugi ate his chicken he dipped it in a white sauce that had come with the meal. Yami watched as a bit of it escaped Yugi's mouth and leaked down his cheek. Yami couldn't help but wish that sauce was something else. Yami quickly looked away as he felt his pants tighten.

"How's your food?" Yugi asked half way through the meal. Yami had ordered the steak and shrimp.

"It's delicious. How's your chicken and steamed vegetables Yugi?" Yami asked happy that Yugi had wiped the sauce from his chin.

"It tastes great." Yugi said happily. Suddenly his expression changed. "Hey Yami is there something you want to ask me?" Yugi must have seen the surprised look on Yami's face because he explained. "You keep looking down like you're trying to avoid my eyes. And then when we do make eye contact you look troubled as if you want to say something but you won't."

Yami stared Yugi in the eyes. Those big amethyst orbs stared back at me. "Yugi" he said slowly "what would you do if I asked you to take me to your room when we got to your house?"

Yugi was silent in surprise for a few minutes as Yami just stared at him waiting for an answer. "Well I'm guessing you don't want to just look around now do you?"

"I do want to look." Yami said "but not at your room..." Yami said suggestively as Yugi blushed.

"What would you do if I said... Yes?" Yugi asked hesitantly, excited and scared for the answer.

"Then I would give you a night filled with pleasure and in the morning you would wake up in my arms. Please let me give that to you little one."

Yugi gave him a sexy smile that made Yami's pants tighten even more. "A night of pleasure sounds good. Really good." Yugi said.

As he said it Yami saw Yugi's eyes darken as he licked his lips slowly in want. The waitress came to their table and gave them their desserts. Yugi took the strawberry off the the top of the cake slice. He stared Yami straight in the eye as he picked up the chocolate covered strawberry on the cake and started sucking the chocolate off.

Yami stared mesmerized as that little pink tongue licked all over the strawberry. He groaned in want and Yugi smirked and finally ate the strawberry.

"Yugi" Yami said calmly "I hope you didn't make plans for tomorrow. Because tonight, I'm going to pound you into that mattress so hard you'll become a part of it." Yugi smirked at him.

"I'm holding you to that."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Yugi took out his key to the game shop and opened the door. He walked in with Yami following him. He went to the apartment part of the building. Yugi felt Yami's heated gaze on his back the whole time as Yugi lead him to his room. Yugi stepped in and held the door open for Yami who followed him in.

Yugi closed the door and turned around only to be slammed into said door as a pair of hot and demanding lips pressed against his own. Yugi kissed Yami back as Yami pushed his tongue into his mouth. Yugi moaned at the feeling of Yami's tongue caressing every part of his mouth. Soon Yami was sucking Yugi tongue into his own mouth to suck on it. Yugi moaned and Yami loved the sound wanting to hear more. Yami broke the kiss and grabbed Yugi bridal style. He took him to the bed and tossed him on the sheets, making Yugi giggle.

The laughing soon stopped and was replaced by a lustful stare as Yami crawled towards him on the bed like a tiger. Yugi gulped staring at Yami's darkened ruby orbs. He was soon on top of him kissing his neck, making more moans come from the boy beneath him. Yami groaned and said a word that Yugi couldn't make out. "Hmmmm. What was that?"

"Mom." Yami said and Yugi's eyes snapped wide open. He looked at Yami who was no longer kissing him. He was instead staring at him in concern. "Mom?" He said again, sounding a bit worried. And then it turned into multiple voices as if there were four Yami's. then the voices didn't even sound like Yami. It sounded like two teenage boys and two teenage girls.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Suddenly Yugi was back in his kitchen with his husband and his kids. He could feel his face heat up and turned to the five people looking at him in concern. "What?" He asked.

"We asked you what Erotic Nights was and you got this look on your face and never answered." Suddenly Yugi remembered everything. "Mom you never did answer the question. What is Erotic Nights?"

Yugi paused for a moment before he slowly spoke. "Church. Erotic Nights is the name of a church me and your father met at."

Yugi's kids just stared at him for a moment obviously confused. "Erotic Nights is the name of a church?" One of the girls asked. Yugi nodded. "We don't even go to-"

"Time for desert!" Yugi said suddenly and jumped up running to the kitchen. Four kids stared after their mother. But Yami just chuckled and went over to the kitchen.

Yugi heard the door to the kitchen open as someone walked in. He turned to see Yami coming over to him and he could see by the way his shoulders shook he was laughing. Yami grabbed Yugi's hips and brought his husband to him until they were flush against each other. Yugi blushed as one hand went to Yami's chest and the other held Yamis shoulder for dear life. His legs suddenly felt weak as Yami held him. "Church little one?" Yami said, amused.

"It's all I could come up with!" Yugi suddenly moaned as Yami started to kiss his neck. "Yami..." He moaned. "Kids..." He said, barely making out the word. Yami bit down on a sensitive spot, making Yugi moan.

"Guess they'll have to wait for desert because right now I want my desert." Yugi broke away from Yami, panting harshly and obviously aroused.

"You can get your dessert tonight." Yugi saw Yami pout and Yugi smirked before walking seductively over to him and leaning up in his ear. "What if I put on that outfit that you like tonight? Then could you wait a while."

Yugi could hear Yami's smirk. "I think I could last a bit longer then. Just be prepared Yugi because I'm going to fuck you till you can't stand."

"I'm holding you to that."

AN: here's the last chapter and once again it is dedicated to **Bluefire123** so I hope you liked it. Also for A Soldier's Love I honestly got so wrapped up in this one shot that I haven't even started it yet so please guys give me one more week to get that done. I am honestly confused about Devils Angels. I found what I wrote for the original idea I had for the rewrite which I thought was a lost document. I honestly think im going to have to re-rewrite Devils Angels and I'm not sure I want to do that. So... Instead I'm going to finish writing the rewrite for The New Dancer. To my friend **EgyptsBlackRose** if I can get my updating rate stable then I will write the sequel I told you about and NO YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TELL ANYONE WHAT IT IS!


End file.
